criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Luz Lucha
Luz Lucha (ring name La Calavera) was the killer of movie producer Horace Foster in Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay). Profile Born in Mexico, Luz is a 30-year-old luchadora enmascarada, or masked professional wrestler. She wears a white mask with an upside-down pink heart, yellow and light-blue borders on her eye and mouth areas with dark blue and black streaks on it. She has brown hair extending to her chest area and has brown eyes. Furthermore, Luz has a butterfly tattoo on her left arm, a cross tattoo on her right arm, and wears dark blue wristbands on her wrists. Moreso, she dons a leather shirt with a dark blue shirt (with white streaks) underneath, and sports a scar on her neck. It is known that Luz wears cowboy boots, plays poker and drinks tequila. Events of Criminal Case from Luz.]] Luz found herself in trouble after Frank and the player found a torn photo (pieced back together by the player) in which a signed autograph of a female luchador enmascarado matching her person was found in the studio currently filming Horace's The Ornery Die Last. Frank could not help but notice Luz's skills based on aerial moves albeit the player made it clear that her autograph towards Horace made her a suspect in the murder case. Frank took Luz to the interrogation room, informing the wrestler that the player found her autograph near Horace's corpse with Luz reacting in shock. The wrestler responded that she had met Horace in a restaurant where the producer told her that he loved her way of wrestling and alas wanted to develop a film project for her. Luz was due for a second conversation after a picture of her performing a camel clutch with Horace's face replacing her victim's was found in the food truck. The "You are next!" threat written on the picture was a plausible reason for the conversation. When questioned about this, Luz stated that the "You are next!" was a harmless threat meant to force the producer to pay monies outstanding towards her. Horace once invited Luz to play poker and the latter had a serious case of beginner's luck by winning $250,000 and a pair of cowboy boots, but Horace refused to pay up. Luz took the boots, but Horace did not pay what he owed her, so she had to issue the harmless threat to have the producer pay up. Luz made that threat an ethics issue since Horace did not remit promptly. Luz's impatience not to mention Horace's failure to remit what he owed her for the poker match ultimately proved to be evidence that she performed the hit. During the moment of her arrest, Luz tried to put the blame on Tex Houlihan but failed when Frank grilled the wrestler into admitting that killing Horace "was a piece of cake" for her. Luz, a female wrestling champion for three straight years, felt that a hit to Horace was easy to her sights. One day she found Horace on the set of The Ornery Die Last when he was alone, and pretended to forgive him by offering whiskey as goodwill. When the ketamine in the whiskey took effect, Horace lost control of himself, allowing Luz to tie the movie producer to the horses by the elbow and the knees. Luz then played the sound of a rattlesnake on her phone, scaring the horses as if the snakes were real, making them run away "like their tails were on fire" as they dismembered Horace to death in the process. After the statement, Luz took some time to take off her mask in order to reveal a skull tattoo on her forehead, which was her birthmark and the reason behind her nickname La Calavera (Spanish for "the skull"). Frank and the player heard enough so they shipped the female wrestling sensation to court. In court, Luz stated before Judge Dante her reason to kill Horace. With his discomfort of wrestling masks aside, Horace promised Luz that he would pay all the money he owed her, but broke his promise one too many times. So Luz took a still from one of her wrestling matches replacing her victim's face with Horace's as a fatal reminder for him to pay her up in full, not to mention a "Dead Man's Hand" (consisting of the Eight of Spades, Eight of Clubs, Ace of Clubs, and the Ace of Spades) she sent to augment her demand for her money to be returned in a timely manner. Horace would then counter that Luz was no match for him, so the wrestler was forced to do what she told Frank and the player back in the interrogation room to make him realize her seriousness in her endeavors. Judge Dante heard enough, so a 25-year jail sentence was an appropriate judgment for Luz. Case appearances *Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay) Gallery LuzBehindBarsPB.png|Luz, sentenced to 25 years in jail without parole for the murder of Horace Foster. luzmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers